Deserving of Tears
by dreamer.at.heart
Summary: "She doesn't cry, not the first time. Actually, she doesn't cry the second, or the third, or- She's lost count." T for situations.
1. Hinata

I was in an angsty mood, and this kinda came up behind me and repeatedly whacked me on the head till I wrote it.

Ever have that problem?

So you know it's Hinata (from the character thingy) but tell me who her husband is...

I reveal it at the end. :3

Anyway, if you like it, go read my other fics! (Just not Stronger Than Before or Shut up Neji, those both royally suck)

And now Ree-chan presents:

DESERVING OF TEARS

(Formerly Nightmare)

* * *

She doesn't cry, not the first time.

Actually, she doesn't cry the second, or the third, or-

She's lost count.

But when she's gotten the divorce papers (_Hokage-sama cries, so guilty so ashamed_), and completed the requirements for transference (_Temari, the only one who was there for her), _and she's written her letters (_They deserve the explanations she was never given) _and she's laid her ring on the nightstand (_Beautiful silver pearl sapphire diamond, took him a whole year to save up says Shikamaru) _.

She finally cries.

She's pressed her back up against the bedroom wall, stomach tense, taking in her packed bags, the letters and ring placed on the nightstand, his clothes, scattered like usual on the floor. The room looks perfect, otherwise, as she's always kept it. Their little house (_Because a house is not a home) _refuses to betray the fact that she has fallen apart, a little, inside. But he kept pretending, and so did she, until she say a bit of him inside of _her._

It's a good thing that _she _decided to have an abortion, or she would've had to have one herself.

When she begins to cry, she clutches her stomach, her womb, and prays for strength, so that she can be a good mother (_What would she know, mess of a father, mother was dead, she had no support)_ for the little bit of life in her.

Then she sobs, sliding down on the floor.

She cries for a long time, cries for herself and her husband and their baby and everything she's giving up and everything he gave up_ ( and forced her to give up)_ and her family (_that turned its back on her_) and her friends (_who didn't help, who wouldn't help_).

But then the clock strikes (_the beautiful, intricate grandfather clock, a wedding present from her father_) and she knows he'll be home in only an hour from work, smelling like _her _but carrying flowers (_his way of an apology he thinks she can't hear, her favorite white roses_) and she'd have to face him.

And though she is the strongest kunoichi of them all, not even she has enough courage for that.

So she stands up and dries her tears (_for the first and last time_) and picks up her bags and walks out the front door (_and she doesn't look back, she can't handle it_).

The other don't know, Hokage-sama promised she wouldn't tell yet (_she owes her that much_) and so she turns in her headband (_wouldn't he be horrorstruck_) and climbs in the carriage where her escort waits (_and she falls into Temari's arms, who swears it'll be alright_) and they ride out the front gates.

When they arrive, she is shown her new apartment (_right next to Temari and Kankuro and Gaara, so they can watch over her_) and she settles in and hums softly (_rockabye baby on the treetop, when the wind blows the cradle will rock_) rocking back and forth in her chair.

And she breathes in, and crawls into bed, and prays for strength and sweet dreams (_she'll scream when the nightmares come back_).

But Hinata does not cry.

_(Naruto does not deserve her tears_)

END.

* * *

Well, I tried.

I'm probably gonna do part from Naruto's point of view.

How many of you guessed who it was immediately?

Virtual cookies if you got it right!

I might make it a chapter story and not just a twoshot...depends what kind of reviews I get. :D

So review!

~Ree-chan


	2. Naruto

Hello there!

So I was feeling a little happier when I wrote this part...

Eh, you'll see.

I can do more if you guys want...

Anyway, you might have noticed I changed the name.

It fit much better, in my opinion.

I also changed 'Sasuke' from the first part to 'Shikamaru'. It fit my idea more. Oh, and in the plot Kakashi is dead.

Tell me whatcha think!

Oh, since I forgot this earlier...

DISCLAIMER:If I owned Naruto, it wouldn't even be Naruto. It'd be Hinata. And since it isn't...well, I don't.

And now, Ree-chan presents...

DESERVING OF TEARS (Pt. 2)

* * *

He's almost an hour early this time.

His clothes are dirty (_stupid carriage driver nearly ran him over_) and he smells like sweat and blood (_he IS leader of ANBU_) but he comes bearing flowers and dinner to surprise her (_a surprise to himself, because he's quit HER for good)_

And he bursts into the house, grinning wildly.

The kitchen is spotless, flowers on the table, family room smelling like lilacs (_but the house feels so cold_).

He figures she must be doing errands, so he sets up dinner for them (_he can't wait to surprise her_).

He's going to confess.

He knows there'll be tears (_he can't stand to see her cry_) and he knows she'll ask why (_he lost himself in the comfort of the only teammate he had left, but that's no excuse_) but he's sorry and he'll do anything (_anything at all_) to keep her with him. He knows she'll forgive him (_he'll never forgive himself_).

Then he goes to get ready for her.

He strips off his smelly clothes _(that don't smell like HER for once)_ and showers.

He walks into the bedroom, only a towel on, and opens the closet for a change of clothes (_why is it so empty?_)

He frowns and changes into something dry and shuts the doors. Maybe she's buying a new wardrobe. Maybe she's pregnant! (_His eyes lit up, he's always wanted a family_).

But then he turns around and faces the bed (_and he sees it, oh he sees it_).

The ring is on top of a pile of envelopes. His hand is shaking as he picks up the ring _(he had it custom made, pearls for her eyes, sapphire for his, diamond for what they were together_) and he picks up the envelopws.

There are lots of them (_labeled Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai…._) and at the bottom of the pile is one with his name on it.

He rips open the envelope (_he's never been so scared_) and takes out the paper (_oh please Kami no_) and unfolds it and begins to read.

Her beautiful handwriting ceases to amaze him (_even as it deals a deathblow_) and he takes it in.

And then he screams. Sobs wrack his body and he clutches the paper _(oh no oh no oh Kami no)_ and he runs to the bathroom and vomits (_It makes him literally sick)_ and then he is calmer.

He marches (i_s it a death march?_) to the Hokage's office and demands an explanation (_how could she do this to him_) and the one he gets makes his heart sink (_of course, after all he's put her through)._

But he rips up the divorce papers in her face, throws the pile of letter on the table and storms out (_he has to go to her, to tell her he's sorry..._).

It takes a normal person three days to walk (_he is anything but normal)_, but he runs it in under three hours (_he's never used so much chakra or been so determined_).

The guards won't let him into Suna (_Temari made sure of that_) but he sneaks in anyway (_he isn't the next Hokage for no reason)_ and tracks her scent.

When he arrives at her apartment, he's shaking (_not just because he's so weak) _and he knocks.

She opens the door (_he's never been so happy to see her upset_).

He collapses in her arms (t_he only place he wants to be_), sobbing and shaking, praying for forgiveness (_he can't live without her)_.

And she's struggling not to cry (_she won't give in to the tears)_, and he's getting her shirt wet _(switching the roles)_, and then she kisses his forehead _(the kiss of death?)_, and he tells her everything (_that she already knew_), and she says it'll be alright _(though it won't)_, and he kisses her over and over again _(as if she's the one dying inside_), and he tells her how sorry he is, he's so sorry, and he'll do anything, anything it all, if she'll only take him back…

That night, Naruto cries in her arms as they fall asleep.

(_Hinata deserves all his tears.)_

* * *

So...

I don't like it as much as the other one, but that might just be me.

Anyway, I decided she took him back. They love each other too much.

Review, and tell me if you want anything more than that. Little oneshots revolving around this storyline.

~Ree-chan


	3. Sakura

e.O

I have pos-i-lute-ly no idea what this is.

But you asked, and I delievered.

I think...

I've never written Sakura's POV before, and hot damn if it come out completely different than the way I thought it would.

It's so damn ANGSTY I don't know what I was thinking.

Well, I had good inspiration.

i.e. The song Last to Know by Three Days Grace.

Plus, I just wrote the completely random oneshot REGRET.

Go read it.

Erm...so I've got angst coming out the ears, but that's ok.

Read. Review. Luv ya.

* * *

She didn't mean for this to happen. _(But she knew it would.)_

She watched as her only teammate (former secret lover, more like it) withered away like a flower without sunshine_ (SHE was HIS 'sunny place', of course). _

But the sun was only shining in Suna, it seemed _(would it ever come back?)_

SHE had made HIM leave, said SHE needed time to think _(she didn't think time was needed, HE belonged with her, end of story.)_

Her friends couldn't pretend anymore _(they had tried that earlier, look what had happened)._

It was just her luck it was Ino who did the abortion _(she couldn't hide the horror, what had she done?)._

It was just her luck she was reassigned to HER team_ (the only reason they wouldn't leave her behind, they said, was because they weren't trash like her.)_ with HIM on temporary medical leave for stress cardiomyopathy _(also known as "broken heart" syndrome)._

It was just her luck that Shikamaru was in Suna half the time visiting his girlfriend, he could see the total extent of the damage she had done _(she could sense his hands twitching, begging to form the handseals for the Shadow Neck Bind.)._

It was just her luck that her next patient was Neji, and she felt his eyes on her the whole time she was healing his wounds _(his cold eyes, supposedly nearly identical to HERS, staring straight into her soul, staring so deep it scared her shitless.)._

It was just her luck that Tsunade developed a guilt complex, keeping her as far away from Suna as possible and out of the village as much as possible _(hadn't she done it to HER in the first place?)_

It was just her luck that her new genin team included Hanabi _(who worshipped HER and took every chance to crush the woman who had forced HER away, she was more of a prodigy than Neji.)._

It was just her luck that Hiashi suddenly felt bad about his behavior toward his eldest _(all the upper class establishments treated her like dirt now)._

It was just her luck that SHE came back after a month _(SHE had lost weight, but not ragged, not like she did.)._

It was just her luck that they all went crying to HER, begging for forgiveness _(ha, they weren't innocent in this either, stupid bastards, all of them.)_

It was just her luck that SHE had to be all kind and smile and say hello all sweet like that and force her to smile back _(and in that instant, she knew that she would never be accepted fully back into the group again.)_

It was just her luck that HE wouldn't look at her, even spare a glance any more _(couldn't HE see that she needed HIM, more than SHE did? SHE had family, had faithful, had everything, could she just have HIM?)  
_

It was just her luck that karma was in fact, a bitch.

And so one night while Hinata was undoubtedly sleeping soundly at Naruto's side, knowing he would be forever faithful from now on, Sakura cried herself to sleep.

_(But no one deserves her tears.)_

* * *

Writing Sakura is WEIRD. I need to keep practicing to get her personality straight, I think.

Tell me what you think.

Anyway, this was completely unbetaed. In case you were wondering.

This will probably be it unless you guys want me to continue the POVs. I've got some ideas for Kiba, Tsuande, Shikamaru, Neji, Hiashi, Kurenai, Shino, Ino, Hanabi, Iruka, you name it...

Reviews bought with virtual pocky.

~Ree-chan


End file.
